Wong Strange
Martial Artist and caretaker of the Sorcerer Supreme's mystical base of operations, the Sanctum Sanctorum, Wong is the descendant and look-alike of Kan, a Chinese monk who lived roughly one thousand years ago and was a student of the occult. Kan was also a teacher and a healer, and though his order of monks was devoted to the ways of peace, he was also a skillful warrior who would fight when necessary. Back on Earth, Kan returned to the life of a priest. Kan deeply regretted aiding Vung in defeating the Wizard Kings and sought to atone by devoting his life and those of his first-born male descendants to the service of mystics who themselves serve the forces of good. Ever since then, the firstborn males of Wong's family have carried on this tradition. For the ten generations preceding Wong's, the first-born males have served the Ancient One, the former sorcerer supreme of the Earth dimension. When Wong reached adulthood, the Ancient One sent him to the United States to his disciple, Doctor Stephen Strange. Wong was the first member of his family to come to America. Wong served Strange loyally and well for many years. During that time Strange succeeded the Ancient One as sorcerer supreme of the Earth dimension. Wong then moved on to the field of business, helping to manage Stephen and Clea's business efficiently and effectively, and also helped plan the lighting. Wong is in fact, Stephen's best friend, and was the best man at the wedding between Clea Strange and Stephen. When Wong followed him back to America, Strange arranged a legal and legit identity for Wong as Wong Strange, Stephen's brother. They both train each other in their respective field, with Stephen's being magic, and Wong's being martial arts. He enjoys working with the Sorcerer and Sorceress Supreme and finds them quite fun, and has even stated that there is no other thing better than working than them, and he would not give up working with them. Powers Ancient Vow: As the first-born of the family meant to watch over the Sorcerer Supreme, Wong has been granted enhanced physical powers due to the acceptance of said vow. *Peak Human Strength: Wong's physical strength is enhanced to the peak of human potential, and has strength that goes onto his legs. *Peak Human Speed: He can run at mile in a minute. *Superhuman Durability: His bones and muscles are denser and harder and so are amplified to the highest human potential, making him very durable due to quasi-mystical training. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a metal bat stick, the bat would break and Wong would show no discomfort. He can even land on a car from 2000 feet with no injury. *Peak Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. *Peak Human Reflexes: Wong's reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. *Peak Human Stamina: Wong' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, due to "mastering the art of internal breathing". He can exert himself at peak capacity for a hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *Peak Human Healing: Wong's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells and mystical enchantments in his body and on his family line are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to all infections, diseases and disorders, also Wong cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. He is also immune to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus. *Peak Human Mental Processing:His mental performance operates in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, and able to processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner.He possesses perfect pattern solving/recognition, limitless information storage/retrieval, perfect perception/observational skills, and logical/philosophical structuring. His mind also process information quickly, he has an accelerated learning aptitude, and can quickly analyze multiple, limitless information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory (he never forgets anything and has perfect instant recall), he can read at superhuman speeds, has perfect deductive/reasoning skills, and can intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it. Wong is singlehandedly the greatest of his lineage so far in this aspect, and is teaching Stephen how to utilize his mental processes on such a level, as Stephen has such potential, strangely enough. *Peak Human Senses: Wong's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them. *Peak Human Longevity: The vow halts Wong's aging through mystical means, allowing him to serve an ageless Sorcerer Supreme for an indefinite amount of time. Abilities *Martial Artist: Wong is an expert in the martial arts of Kamar-Taj, achieving great mastery over it, although he has rarely used them in recent years. His martial arts skill is extremely dangerous, keeping himself at peak physical condition. *He is deemed sufficiently worthy to be one of dozens of candidate for the vacant role of Sorcerer Supreme by Agamotto through his Eye should the role become vacant. Wong, as an Earth human, does indeed however possess the potential to utilize magic, has witnessed Strange use a variety of many brands of mystical spells, and has performed enchantments of reasonable power and varying effects recently at the Sanctum Sanctorum. Wong also appears to be now skilled in uttering mystic incantations sufficiently accurately, and is constantly training at the Sanctum. *Expert Strategist: Wong plays chess frequently with Stephen, learning and deciphering some of the deeper and more hidden tactical maneuvers and fights Stephen in a fair game of "Make Your Move", a turn based fighting-game, in which you predict the other person's attack and are given the ability to make one counter every turn as the defender, and one attack every turn as the attacker. Roles switch every turn, helping them improve their fighting styles and improving their bond of friendship. *Skilled Artist: Learning from Clea when she feels "artistic", Wong is a highly skilled artist, capable of drawing extremely realistic images of people and places, and even draws to help him simulate potential events. He can recall every detail of a location and draw it exactly like that. Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Vegeta2314 Category:Immortal Category:Monk Category:NPC Category:Public Identity Category:Americans Category:Strange Family